Legato's Next Love
by black-dragon-of-sorrow
Summary: Legato meets a new girl while at a local bar.Will have lemon! New chapter.Sorry its takeing so long everyone.
1. Default Chapter

Legato sat at the bar eatin a rather large banana split.He was in deep thought of course the topic was none other than Vash the Stampede.He looked at his left hand sa he sucked the last of the ice cream off his spoon.He also thought about his master Knives and how they looked so much alike but were so different."I'll have another sunday," he calmly said to the barkeep. He then looked up at the other people sitting there,"Pathetic humans,"he thought out loud.  
  
"Who are you calling pathetic?" chimed a female voice from behind him.Legato turned to see a grungy looking young woman standing behind him.Even though she was dirty he could see that she was not bad looking, with her brown hair and drak blue eyes.  
  
" Our whole race. Do not tell me you don't see it," after a slight pause he said," I can tell from your eyes you know what I'm talking about."The look of pain across her face said it all to him. She also knew the pain of liveing. He could see it in the way she stood,the way she talked ,and in the way her hands were calasted and worn.  
  
" Well, maybe if you would stop shoveing your face you would notice that all humans aren't bad," she protested shoveing his face down into his ice cream.She had not eaten in a while and seeing some one gorge themselfs was torcher.  
  
Legato just smiled as he cleaned his face off. He watched her sit in a cornor and count her change. He knew that she did not have enough for a decent meal ,and well, he damitted to himself, she was very interesting."Sir please send a burger and a drink to that woman over there. Put it on my tab," he wispered to the barkeep.  
  
"Miss the gentleman over there sent you this,"he said as he set the food out infrount of her.She looked over at Legato.She would have never guessed he was kind by listining to him talk.She smiled ,gathered her food, and sat next to him at the bar.  
  
"Sorry I snaped at you like that.My name is Lynn," she said with a big grin across her dirty face,"Oh, and thank you for the food. I haven't eaten in a while."  
  
" Well Lynn, my name is Legato, and no one has ever stood up to me like that, and you are very welcom for the food," he added the last part with a grin on his face.He had not enjoyed talking to a woman sense Dominique was killed. This Lynn reminded him of her.  
  
"Would you stop staring at me. You're starting to give me the creeps,"Lynn said in a firm tone as she took another bite out of her burger.She looked at the band,"They play well, espically the sax player," she said with a slight grin.  
  
"That is Midvallye The Horn Freak, he works for me."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
" We kill people," Legato said in a calm bone chilling way.  
  
" Odd job,"she said back almost as calmly,"but i guess if it puts food on the table." 


	2. Heating up

"You're the first not to run ," said Legato with a hint of amazement in his usualy even voice.This woman was starting to amaze him more and more.He could not help but stare at her. He just found her so interesting.  
  
" Well when you have had to kill for food it isn't realy that remarkable,"Lynn replied drily.She hated to think of all the times she had to do degrateing thing just to servive.Killing being the least painful of her memories.She looked at Legato, looked into those odd yellow eyes,and all she could see was pain.She could see that he was suffering on the inside.  
  
"So, you have killed before.Anyone I might have heard of?" he asked with sarcasm in his tone.She just ignored his comment, it did not deserve an answer.Legato doubted seriously that she had killed, she did not seem to have that kind of a back bone.He looked down at her plate to see a brown and white fluffy rat eating her french fries and drinking out of her glass."Do you want me to get rid of that," he said pointing at the scrawny thing with his spoon.  
  
"No you cannot! He's my only friend.His name is Nick," she glared at him for even sugesting getting rid of the only friend she had."He eats out of my plate all the time,"looking up at his discused face she added,"Don't worry he's cleaner than most people are."  
  
"As you wish,"he looked at he rat now moveing tward his sweets in front of him and cringed," Just keep him away from my food."  
  
Lynn laughed and asked fror a spoon from the barkeep. With a huge ,pitiful eyed, grinn he leaned over to Legato and asked ," Can I have some? Please,"she was makeing the most pitiful expresion she could .  
  
He smiled at her, not his evil "I'm going to kill you first chance I get" smile, but a true smile.He took one of the uncleared emply bowls and scooped some into it."Here," he said then looked at the little furry creacher climbing onto her arm so he could get some. He reached over and grabber another bowl and scooped a couple of spoonfuls into it and sat it down ," This is for that thing," he said pointing at the rat.  
  
As if the little creacher understood him he scurried over to the other bowl and stared licking at the cold ice cream."Don't eat too much Nick. You're gonna' explode!"Lynn laughed.It felt good to laugh. It was almost an alien feeling.  
  
Legato watched her finish her ice cream."Now that you have finished, what do you say to comeing with me?" Legato said as a polite order.  
  
Lynn looked up at him with the spoon hanging out of her mouth, she knew that look. It was the "now you owe me something look" that had gotten her into so much trouble at times in her life." Do I have a choice," she said coldly, her blue eyes were glareing.  
  
"No, not realy, but I promise you'll enjoy your self," he said with a calm look on his face.  
  
" OK, we'll come ,"she said as she picked up her little friend out of the dishes. Little Nick had almost doubled his weight from all the food and had become quite sleepy. He crawled into her bra and went to sleep.(A/N: My rat does this all the time ^_^)  
  
They walked out of the bar. Legato led her to a bath house." You need a bath very badly," he said as he pushed her through the door, "and you stink."  
  
"Well, you would too if you had been in the desert for three weeks!" Lynn protesed ,clearly insulted, to his last coment.  
  
"A private bath please," Legato said coldly to the woman at the desk.  
  
"Yes sir, right away!"she looked at Lynn," Will the lady be bathing with you?"  
  
Lynn couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Legato naked. He was truely hansom with cloths on, and hopefully it would be better to see him without.  
  
The woman led them to a private room and left.Legato looked at Lynn and saw she was very nervous about this."Don't worry. I don't like sex in the water,"he said telapathicly to her.This caused her to jump and stair at him.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I've been able to do it all my life," he said with a smile,"I can do other things. I'll show you that later though,"He smiled and bent down and kissed her on the lips.He started to undress her, stopping after she was in her bra and underwere. then started to undress himself. Once he had his shirt off Lynn noticed that his left arm was different from the right.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" she questioned and took a step tward him.  
  
" I don't want to talk about that right now."  
  
" Just forget I asked," she said. She quessed the lost his arm and this one was a fake.She undid her bra and gently set it on a table gently so she wouldn't wake he little friend up.She then slid off her last bit of clothing and slipped into the warm water and closed her eyes.The next thing she knew Legato was next to her with lofa in hand about to start scrubbing.  
  
" I'm going to get that smell off of you if I have to scrub all day," he said with a smile, and then he attacked.  
  
" Hey! Are you trying to scrub my skin off!"  
  
"Well hold still!"  
  
" I can't it tickles," with that he stopped and they both started laughing." Let me show you how to do it," she took the sponge away from him and stated to scrub his chest 


	3. That Stupid cat!

Legato was enjoying the attenchion of this girl.She seemed to know what she was doing,almost like she had done this many times before."Tell me,"he broke off after she had swiped the sponge across his limp, which started to harden in response.  
  
"Tell you what?" Lynn asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Never mind,"he said trying to bring himself back under controll as she scrubbed his back.He closed his eyes totaly letting her take controll.It felt wonderful to have her with him.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and handed him the sponge,"It's your turn," she said with a grin.He smiled at her and dunked her head under water."Why did you do that !" Lynn growled.  
  
"You're hair needs warshing too,"he calmly said as he squirted shampo in her brown hair.He then slowly started to mesage it into her hair.After a bit of this he dunked her again.He liked to hear her spit and sputter when she came back up.He pulled her to him after she stopped curseing him and drew her into a kiss . She opened her mouth to give him full axcess.He liked the way she still tased of the ice cream that they had eaten earlier.He started rubbing her breast as they kissed, teasing her nipples every now and then. Lynn moaned softly into his mouth.  
  
He suddenly broke their kiss when he heard a crash and a squeek in the background. He turned to see a retarded looking black cat chaseing that stupid rat of Lynn's. "Oh shit," he thought to himself,"if I don't save that fucking rat she won't give it up for sure."He quickly got out of the water,grabbed the cat, and slung the squalling creacher against the wall.It staggered drunkly tward the window and tried to jump but miss judged and hit head first into the wall, and thats where it staied.  
  
He turned around to see that the Nick was running tward him.It jumped before he could move and planted its self to his foot and wouldn't let go."Lynn, please get this THING off of me,"Legato finaly mannaged after a few seconds.  
  
"But he likes you,"Lynn laughed as she got out of the tub to pry her friend off of Legato.She knelt down and gently coaxed Nick off of his foot , which Legato stuck in the tub and started scrubbing.She placed him on top of her head as she looked for her bra.Lynn found her bra and put it on so that Nick could hide.She smiled at Legato as she looked at her furry friend,"Thank you."  
  
He finaly managed as smile as soon as he was sure his foot was clean,"You're welcom, just keep that thing away from me."  
  
Lynn looked at his naked body, she was right he looked even better that way."So blue is your natural color, strange," she said playfully as she walked tward him.  
  
Legato looked at the rat pokeing his head up out of her bra and shuddered,"Please don't come near me with him again."  
  
"OK, when ever your are finished scubbing your foot we can leave." 


	4. New Boots

*Brit walks up in travle gear* "Well everyone I found my muse!I'm sorry the chapters haven't been comeing,and for a while they are going to stop. School is about to start and I don't think I'll have the time to keep up the story, so I will try my best ."  
  
*Walks over to a strangely noisy door and opens it*"Come on out Wolfy! I need inspiration!"  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
*Holds up a pack of ciggs*" But I was so sure you would want a smoke. Oh well."  
  
*Wolfwood stumbles out of the small room* " I'll do anything you want! Just give me a smoke."  
  
"Good boy." Ok all sorry about that. Chances are if you like Legato you probly don't like Wolfwood.Now time to creat more spelling errors!  
  
Lynn and Legato leave the bath house walking side by side. Legato looks at Lynn to see that THING sticking its head out of one of the holes in her shirt."How old is that shirt you're wearing?"he aked .  
  
Lynn gets a pained look on her face as she tries to think,"About.... maybe......ummmm.......three years! Yes thats it, three years," she said with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"I have a more important question," Legato said with a sniff," When was the last time you warshed it?"  
  
"Last week."As you can imagine how smelly a shirt can get in a week, especilly with a climate like that of Gunsmoke.  
  
Legato grabbed her by the arm and tuged her into a small clothing shop.It was dusty and smelled like mildew.He lifted one eyebrow as he looked around,"I'm sure they will have something to fit you here.Look around and pick out something."  
  
Lynn walked through the cloths and foud a cheep shirt and a cheep pair of pants and brought the to him. All he did was shake his head, so back to the racks she went untill she(after many tries) found something he liked.It was a dark blue dress, that reached about mid thigh.It was tight but not bad, but her old shoes looked out of place with it.  
  
"What size boots do you wear?"  
  
"None ya," she said with a glare.  
  
" I have seen you naked, and you think you think telling me your boot size is more imbarseing than that?"  
  
She hated his logic, but it did make sense.  
  
"Just go over there and pick out a pair," he pointed across the street.Lynn went tward the dressing room to put her old cloths back on, but she couldn't take off the dress. there was some invisable forse holding her back."Leave the dress on.I like it better," said a voice in her head.  
  
"All right , I'll leave the stupid dress on,but I am takeing my old cloths with me,"she said loud enough for Legato to hear as she gathered her cloths and walked out the door of the clothing shop.  
  
"Are you going to pay for the young laidy's dress sir?"came an almost womanly voice.A short man walked out wearing a lime green shirt and white slacks.  
  
"No, you are going to leave us alone and not say a word,"Legato said as he strolled out of the door trying to get the picture of that man out of his head.Then he smiled and turned around."Sir could you pleas come here?" he said loudly trying to get the man to come to him.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes you can,"Legato said as he willed the man to rip out his own heart.After the deed was done he walked out.  
  
"Ma'ma do you have a size twelve in these?"Lynn asked as she held up a pair of tall lace up boots.She always wanted a pair like this but could never aford them, but sense he was buying she was getting them.  
  
" Here you go missy,"an older woman walked up to her with the pair.  
  
"Thank you," Lynn said as she sliped the boots on and laced them up.They were black and reached to her knees."I'll take these," she said just as Legato walked through the door.Lynn bounced to her feet to show off the new boots,"What do you think," she said excitedly as she spun around.  
  
"They look nice.Now go outside while I pay for them,"he said as she practiclly ran out the door.He smiled at the shop owner,"We were never here,"Legato said as he walked out to meet Lynn who was still bounceing around like a child,but when she saw him she stopped.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness,"she said. She could care less what he wanted in return for all this.  
  
"We have to leave now,"said Legato flatly,"We can work out your debt at our hotel tonight."Legato started walking and Lynn folowed.They walked all the way back to the bar where they go into an armored carrage.Middvalley was aready inside playing his sax.As Lynn sat down she couldn't help marvle at the beauty of his playing.  
  
"Middvalley play something soft for the laidy."  
  
"Yes, Master Legato,"he said before he started to play a soft, gentle toon.  
  
"You should get some rest.We have a long night ahead of us,"Legato said to Lynn with a slight smile,then added,"You can prop on my sholder if you like."  
  
Lynn took the offer gladly.She scooted over and snuggled his sholder.  
  
This chapter is in memory of my dog, Faye ,who was run over by a car earlier today. We will miss you Faye Faye. 


	5. Mei City

*bangs head on table* I'm trying to get my brain to work right!  
  
*Wolfwood*Too much cream soada will do that.You need orange soada to write.How many times do I have to remind you?  
  
"Shut up , or it's back in your room with no ciggs."  
  
" I'll behave." ^_^'  
  
"Wake up we're here," Legato wispered to Lynn, then shook her softly.She blinked and yawned loudly, and noticed that Midvalley had stoped playing , and that they had stoped moveing.  
  
" Where are we?" Lynn asked grogily,"And how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"We are in Mie City, and about two hours. Midvalley left us at the edge of town."  
  
"Oh,"she had been wondering why the playing had stoped.She streched and then noticed that Nick was missing."Where's Nick?!!?"she asked franticly looking for the rat.  
  
"Midvalley liked him so I told him to watch him for the night,"Legato knew Midvalley actully hated the rat ,but he hated it more.(A/N: boy it's good to have underlings)  
  
"OK, as long as he's safe,"Lynn was so relived by this news that she sank back against Legato's sholder.He couldn't help but smile at how relaxed she was around him.It was actully funny.Even Dominique was always tense around him.  
  
"Lets go get our room for tonight,"he said calmly and shifted, which caused Lynn to lose balence and fall across his lap.  
  
"This is much better than proping on your sholder,"Lynn teased as she rubed a hand against his crotch.She loved the way he smelled. It was a clean smell but it had a faint undertone of old blood.She sat up and slid to the door.  
  
"Well I guess you are ready to go now?"  
  
"You don't like sex in the water , and I don't like sex in cars," she said with a cheery tone and climbed out of the door.Legato climed out of the other door and started walking down the street.  
  
Lagato leads Lynn to a small hotel/bar and pays for their room."Do you want to eat now ,or do we have some fun fist?" Legato asked as he sliped his hand on Lynns butt.  
  
"Let's eat if you don't mind,"she finaly managed to squeek as Legato sent her images of what kind of "fun" they would be haveing tonight.  
  
"OK, if you wish,"he said sadly as he sliped his hand off of her.They walked into the bar portion of the building and ordered each a plate of spagetti, and of course Legato ordered cheese cake and ice cream.Lynn finished her meal fist so she sat there and watched Legato eating.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just watching," Lynn said calmly. She had become quite used to his speaking to her this way.Actully it was starting seemed so natural. Suddenly she heard Midvalley's playing and she turned around to see him playing his usual selection, but with a majior difference, Nick was sitting on top his head in a comical expresion that said 'Will you stop playing that damn racket!'.  
  
"Ah just in time,"Legato said with a soft smile and a nod,"I was wondering if he'd be late."  
  
Lynn sat there letting the music flow through her. It was one of the best feelings in the world.She then started to softly hum with the music.Legato watched her and wanted to laugh.It was as though she was totaly free and that nothing would bring her back.  
  
"I can have him play for us while we are in our room tonight if you wish,"he said to her.  
  
"No, I don't think thats a good idea,"Lynn wanted to hear Midvalley play but she didn't want to be distracted in any way.  
  
"Shall we retire to our room then?"  
  
"Yes, I think thats the best idea I have heard tonight," she said as she stood up.  
  
Legato led her up two flights of stairs to the third floor of the building.There was a drunk laying halfway through the door of his room while a priest was kicking him and yelling very not nice things at him.Then Lynn noticed that the priest and Legato had made eye contact and they noded at each other, as if they knew one another.She dismissed it,Don't be silly,she told herself.She looked at the rest of the floor while Legato opend the door to their room and led her in. It wasn't much, just a bed and two chairs that looked like they had seen better days.  
  
" I want to take a shower.Make yourself confortable,"he said as he sliped into the small bathroom.  
  
Lynn sat down on the bed and unlaced her boots,and slid them off.She looked at the door as she heard the shower start.Lynn looked at her feet,"I guess I should take my socks off too,"she told herself and took her own advice.She could still hear the priest down the hall chewing out the drunk, and in the next room she heard the sounds of Midvalley playing, but he suddenly stoped .  
  
"Damn rat!Get away from that! That's my dinner not yours.If Lagato hadn't told me not to harm you I'd feed you to the first cat I could find,"Midvalley was definatly pissed at Nick, but Lynn knew very well that her furry friend was more than a match for the 'Hornfreak' as he called himself.  
  
She heard the water stop and the door open and out came Legato wearing only a slight smirk.He sat down beside her and drew her into a kiss.She let him slip his tongue into her mouth.She could taste the ice cream and cheese cake he had eaten earlier.Lynn moaned as he unziped the back of her dress so that it fell to her hips.  
  
*Brit walks up to screen*"Well everyone it's all up to you now.Will there be anoth interuption ,or will the actully close the deal?Just tell me in your reviews."  
  
*grabs Wolfwood by the shirt and sits on his lap* 


End file.
